The dynamic configuration of a mobile terminal is easy to reduce the models and improve the efficiency of product promotion, to meet different market requirements and maximize the economic benefit of the single product, which are always the functions pursued by the mobile terminal manufacturers and the operators.
The existing schemes are basically to perform the simple interface style adaption based on ordinary customers, or parameter adaptation of a single function, which can not meet a large scale of model configuration and functional level configuration requirements of the mobile terminal manufacturers and operators.